


no homo

by andybrnards



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Tour Bus Sex, brief butt plug usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybrnards/pseuds/andybrnards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No homo,” Tyler whispers to Josh in a quick huff of breath as the group of fans leave and another small group take their place.</p>
<p>The grin that Josh flashes him is bright and obnoxious, and Tyler wants to wipe it right off of his dumb face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no homo

**Author's Note:**

> a little short thing to work through some writers block. also i'm pretty sure top had a tour bus tour video at some point. but the point of this is - i forgot everything about it. my knowledge of tour buses comes from my vague memory of the simple plan dvd. so. forgive me.

“No homo, but you have the sickest hair I’ve ever seen,” the fan says, all scruffy and tall with long limbs as he and his group start lining up next to Josh for the photo op. Josh runs a hand through his red hair and gives Tyler a Look and he can’t help himself, he starts giggling.

The fans laugh along with him and now Josh is laughing too. He’s been told his giggles are infectious, but fuck, he can’t stop. It takes a moment for the giggle fit to calm down, but Josh keeps flashing the Look Tyler’s way, threatening to start it up all over again. Tyler grits his teeth and puts on a big shit-eating grin for the fans, unblinking and straight at the camera.

“No homo,” Tyler whispers to Josh in a quick huff of breath as the group of fans leave and another small group take their place.

The grin that Josh flashes him is bright and obnoxious, and Tyler wants to wipe it right off of his dumb face.

When they finish for the night, they’re both exhausted. It was a long night, has been a lot of long nights all strung together into one giant long mess. It has been a long tour. And there’s almost nothing Tyler wants to do right now than sleep for maybe a hundred years.

Almost nothing, anyway.

On the tour bus, Josh throws himself onto his bunk with a deep sigh. After some deliberation and cautionary looks around the bus, Tyler climbs in after him. They aren’t big guys, but the bunk itself isn’t very big either. He makes it work. He always does.

“Dude,” Josh huffs as Tyler firmly plants himself on his chest.

“Mmm,” he makes a non-committal sort of noise before leaning close to Josh’s ear and whispering.

“No homo.”

And then, he kisses him.

He could kiss Josh a thousand and one times, and each time would be better than the last. He loves the feeling of those lips pressed against his, no matter how dry or sloppy wet they are that day. He loves biting down on Josh’s lower lip, holding it between his teeth, pink and plump. He loves the feeling of Josh’s tongue in his mouth and against his lips and he loves the taste of Josh's mouth.

Every kiss is a new kiss, and every kiss makes him feel breathless.

Today, Josh’s lips are dry and cracked and his mouth tastes like redbull. It’s a new kiss and Tyler absolutely loves it.

One of Josh’s hands reach for his, and Tyler grabs onto it, holding it tightly. He can feel the sweaty nervousness in Josh’s palm. As always.

Tyler pulls away from the kiss, letting his lips linger slightly.

“No homo,” he whispers again, before nibbling at the lobe of Josh’s ear, his teeth slightly scratching against the silver tunnel that Josh was wearing in them.

He can feel Josh writhing beneath him, his breath hitching with every bite.

Tyler moves again. He starts pressing kisses down Josh’s neck; soft, gentle kisses.

“No homo,” he whispers to Josh’s skin between each and every kiss.

Tyler can feel Josh underneath him, hard and waiting. He can hear him murmuring with need. He can feel every twitch of his muscles. He can feel the tensing of his muscles of anticipation - the anticipation of being touched.

Letting go of Josh’s hand, he pulls up and repositions himself slightly, spreading Josh’s legs and nesting in between them. He grins up at Josh, and reaches for his belt.

“No homo,” Tyler says slowly, long and drawn out, as he undoes Josh’s belt and gently tugs down his jeans. Tug, tug, tug, and then balling them up at the corner of the bunk.

He palms at the bulge in Josh’s boxers. Josh positively mewls, squirming and begging.

“Please Tyler. Please Ty. Just…Just touch me. Fuck. Fuck.” His voice coming out like a whine, catching in his breath with every touch.

He pulls down his own jeans and throws both of their pairs on the ground beside the bunk. He’ll have to remember those later. He probably won’t.

Josh’s hands are grasping for Tyler, trying to pull him back down and on top of him, begging and needy. So, Tyler complies. With Josh’s hands around his back, Tyler begins rutting against him.

The casual slow grind of their cocks, still covered by cloth, is absolute torture. Josh’s head is thrown back and his eyes half closed, “Stop playing with me,” he groans out of gritted teeth.

Tyler laughs. His hand reaches down to Josh’s boxers, sliding them off, and wrapping his hand gingerly around Josh’s cock.

“No homo,” Tyler says, pumping Josh agonizingly slowly.

Josh whimpers and begins thrusting hard against Tyler’s fist.

He shakes his head and removes his hand, placing it on Josh’s mouth to silence his many protests.

“No homo, man, but how would it be fun at all if I let you come without fucking me first?”

And that was all it takes. Josh switches spots with Tyler in the blink of an eye. Before he even knows it, he’s laying with his back pressed against the scratch mattress. With Josh on top of him, yanking down his underwear.

Josh gasps, “Oh, fuck. Ty...” and Tyler’s relieved when Josh pulls out the thick black butt plug from inside of him.

“No homo, but I wanted to be ready for you,” Tyler says, squirming a bit at the sensation of emptiness after having it inside of him for so long; through all the photo ops.

“Oh my god, Tyler. Please just shut up.” Josh says, kissing him, long and languidly. It’s not much longer before they’re panting into each other’s mouths and Josh leans back across the bunk for something - a small tube of lubricant.

He squirts some lube out onto himself, and gives Tyler the stupidest fucking smile he’s ever seen.

“Full fucking homo, man” Josh says, holding Tyler down and thrusting into him. Tyler starts giggling when the words leave Josh’s mouth and he’s still giggling with Josh’s cock deep inside of him and Josh’s hand fisting his dick. He’s moaning and whimpering through his giggles, but they will not fucking stop. Of course.

He feels like he could explode, like he has been waiting for this for a lifetime.

Tyler comes with a loud final “Ha!” as Josh’s thrusting speeds up. And, it isn't much longer before he comes too.

He grunts and collapses on top of Tyler. Josh leans his head against Tyler’s shoulder, his face pressed against his chest. They’re sticky wet with sweat and the whole bus probably smells like sex, but fuck if they’re moving anytime soon.

“I seriously love you,” Tyler murmurs, a hand carding through Josh’s hair gently. He can feel heat in Josh’s face; and a huge smile.

“Yeah? I love you too.” Josh whispers, content and comfortable, nuzzling Tyler.

“Yeah.” Tyler says decidedly, “No homo though, man.”

 


End file.
